Malroc
Xuriah D'arcmast'r, also by his other name Malroc is one of the main antagonists of Multiversal Legends. Malroc was an evil immortal Dimensional conquering demigod who wanted to dominate the multiverse and a former friend too Hyperiel/Legend. He became the founder of the O.M.E.G.A legion (Overpowered, mechanical, Gigantic, Armada). he also has brothers named Gra'al, and Tartarus. He is considered to be one of the evilest villains in the mythos as he was once friends with the legendary Hyperiel but was ultimately turned to the side of evil when he grew hungry for power. He thinks saving others is worthless as they would die in anyways and decided to become evil. He wanted to remake the whole multiverse in his image where only the strong survive and the feeble will be the slaves. Due to his recurring major role in the Mythos, he can be considered the overall Central antagonist of the series as a whole. History Backstory Before he became a narcissistic and power-hungry demigod, he was one of the mightiest heroes the multiverse (well in his universe) and was named Br'ght'mastr instead of D'arc'mastr. He was Hyperial's best friend Together they fought the forces of evil and spoiling Nekrozoth's schemes, this lasted for quite some time until Xuriah learned that saving others from danger was worthless as they would die, turn evil, or be ungrateful about being saved. He even wondered why there was evil and disorder in the multiverse, so he asked the Prime Alphas why. He learned why but was unhappy about it, if he has to spend his time saving other while they just keep getting themselves endanger constantly, be jerks about being saved, joining the side of anarchy or commit suicide that reality is pointless, then he wouldn't have it. He went to his brothers and convinced them to turn to the side of evil in which they did. He tried to convince his friend Hyperiel to join his side, but Hyperiel refused and tried to tell Xuriah there is more to life than picking the side of evil but Xuriah refused, anger and hate grew from Xuriah, he yelled at Hyperiel that he was a coward while calling him his enemy and started to attack him. The two beings fought, it looked like Xuriah was almost about to win until Hyperiel temporarily blinded him and injured Xuriah badly. He retreated and swore revenge against Hyperiel and retreated, this saddens Hyperiel deeply because his friend had chosen the side of evil. A few years later he somehow ruled a multiverse and became a supreme tyrant of that multiverse, causing genocide on those who dare opposes, destroying universe to show his authority over them and enslaving innocents so they won't be a threat to him. He thought that being good would make him soft on the enemies and decided to be malicious, ruthless and brutal. He became corrupted by power and control and had abused his authority across the multiverse. He ruled it like a deranged tyrant until his former friend Hyperiel defeated him and brought to the council of the prime alphas (which consist of Deus, Sheron, Lighron, and Annukan Partum ). They punished him by stripping him of his authority and power and made him mortal, they then banished him to earth and had worked as a slave (the council didn't make him a slave he was caught by the inhabitants and was made a slave). As a slave, he was mistreated by his captors, he was often put to harsh labor and was beaten by the slave owners. He cursed the gods for his punishment and said that they became soft to the enemy (which is the reason why Nekrozoth was almost winning the war). Deus, the leader of Alphas decided to give Xuriah a second chance. He went to Xuriah and asked if he would become one of his champions again, but found out that there was still evil inside of him. He left Xuriah which made Xuriah furious, he screamed at Deus and demand to give him the power. Birth of an Overlord Meanwhile, Xuriah escaped his captors but was lost in the desert. He didn't know what to do to survive, he prayed for anyone to answer and save him. One such being answered him, this being was the cosmic dark lord Nekrozoth, he heard his prayer and decided to take Xuriah as his apprentice. He later became Nekrozoth's apprentice and his greatest general in his empire. His first atrocity in the Prime Omega empire is when he was ordered to kill all of the Sparxian race. He used one of Master Onslaught's most deadly viruses and had his army spread it in the Sparxian star system. If some of the Sparxian survived he had them torched alive while the rest lived their days as slaves until they die. The second was when he massacred the andromeda galaxy so that he could used the populace's souls to fuel his immortality. Through this he created a machine know was the Harvestrer which a pit of machine horrors that he uses to butcher innocents, harvest their organs and body parts, then use said harvested parts to make himself and his followers immortal, using the downtrodden of Homeworld and prisoners of war as subjects for the horrifying Banks. He indirectly caused several wars through other power hungry tyrants which had caused vile acts that Xuriah gave them the idea of doing so. Next he invaded an alternate Earth, he launched a rain of city destroying bombs then used his machine known as the Mechapolypse to bring ass destruction and catastrophes on the planet which killed over 10 millions of innocents. He launched another attack on the remaining cities through his Death Mongers (advanced robots created by Xuriah through science and sorcery)which killed the rest of the humans he called (hairless monkeys). He used the corpses of the dead people he killed as his own experiments for either resurrecting them through necromancy or make horrific experiments to created dangerous monsters. He even used them to create clones of himself in case he ended a decoy. Xuriah name changed his name into D'arcmastr and give himself a nickname. His new nickname is for now on is Malroc, the Destroyer of worlds but he wasn't powerful enough to be a god. He later went to destroy a universe and said to the people that he will "liberate them from the painful truth of reality" and erased the whole thing. He stole powers from his own comrades and grew more powerful than ever, and went on a path of both carnage and destruction He went to destroy a universe to and said to the people that he will "liberate them from the painful truth of reality" and erased the whole thing. He stole powers from his own comrades and grew more powerful than ever, and went on a path of both carnage and destruction. Killing Hyperiel He done so many misdeeds that it got the attention from the Prime Alphas, they sent Hyperiel to stop him. Hyperiel at that time had a wife and companion to help him fight the forces of evil, her name is Xayna. Hyperiel thought that if he tried to convince Xuriah again that reality isn't all that bad and therefore redeem himself. He tried to figure out where to find Malroc, he and Xayna learned that Malroc went to Nekrozoth's realm and became allies. When Hyperiel finally infiltrated the realm, he fought Nekrozoth for a bit until his master/father, Deus came in and fought Nekrozoth instead while Hyperiel goes and fight Malroc. He meets Malroc once again face to face, for a second time Hyperiel tried to redeem Malroc and tell him that big good is the way to enjoy life. This didn't do anything but only made Malroc more hateful and spiteful towards Hyperiel. He and Hyperiel fought once more, this time Hyperiel had the upper hand, but unfortunately, his brothers had saved endgame and captured Xayna. Malroc ordered his brothers to hold Hyperiel down and make him watch as he kills his only love in front of him. He choked Xayna to death in front of Hyperiels eyes, he even toasted him by saying that he should've joined him then his wife would get killed. Hyperiel finally realized that his old friend was long gone, he knew that he was far from redemption and he couldn't accept the fact that he forever lost his friend. Finally, Hyperiel broke free from both Gra'al and Tartarus's grip and charged at Malroc. He was easily defeated by Malroc when he brought out his battle ax and stabbed Hyperiel before he Hyperiel, he continued on making Hyperiel suffer further. He first broke his back, ripped his arms off, cute both his legs and cut out his eye. Malroc almost flayed him alive if it wasn't for Deus interrupting his enjoyment. Before he retreated, He absorbed almost all of Hyperiel's powers, he was now an extremely powerful demigod. Deus carried Hyperiel to safety, Hyperiel said that he was sorry that he failed to convince Malroc about how life works and how to deal with it. Deus said that at least he tried, and said that not everyone would stay good forever. He blessed Hyperiel that he will be reincarnated into a new form and that he will be needed once again. Malroc finally returns to Nekrozoth's fortress, He told Nekrozoth that he killed Hyperiel which made Nekrozoth both extremely happy but outrageously envious. Both Nekrozoth and Malroc finally became close allies, and they both vowed that they would end and remake the multiverse in their image (mainly Nekrozoth's image). Afterward, Malroc was at his fortress and he saw a gargantuan size lightning bolt, the bolt was sent by Deus and it hit Malroc in the face which gave him a fatal injury that he has to wear a mechanical mask for the rest of his days. Learning about the rebirth of Hyperiel He found out that Hyperiel was reborn, Malroc notice that the new Hyperiel didn't possess the memory of his previous life nor notice that he had godlike powers. Endgame decided to try to convince the reborn Hyperiel to join his side and teach him how to use his powers. He went to Earth with an army given to him by Nekrozoth , he disguised himself as a humble teacher and went to The reborn Hyperiel's (who was now named Hyperion) house. He told the reborn Hyperiel that he knew who he was and said that he would help him channel his powers. Hyperion thought the man was crazy and shut the door on him. But Malroc used his powers to activate a small portion of Hyperion's powers which surprised him. Hyperion decided to let him help on how to use his new found powers. Both Malroc and Hyperion worked together on using the powers. A few years later Hyperion had mastered his newfound abilities which made him as powerful as Endgame which made Endgame worried. Malroc decided to try to convince the now powerful Hyperion who is now called Legend to join his side and rule the world as a god amongst mortals. Legend finally saw Malroc's true color and denied him, showing that he still has the good inside him as he had back when he was Hyperiel. Both Malroc and Legend fought an epic battle with both equally matching. Legend stood victorious but Malroc escaped before he faces judgment, Deus came and saw the fight, he was impressed with Legend and said that Legend has a bigger role in the future. Legend knew that Malroc is immortal and if he dies then no one can stop him. So Legend asked Deus to make him Immortal so that he would catch up with Malroc and foil his evil plans of Multiversal domination. Deus made Legend immortal and the two demigods clashed with each other for centuries making the two sworn rivals. Over the Years During his undying existence, he became a well known and feared conqueror. He ruled his own Empire called the O.M.E.G.A., Each dimension took longer than the rest of the evil Empire like The Pandemonium Empire, The Reality Killers, and the Chaotic Elites. But Malroc was obsessed with Earth as he wanted to have revenge on the people for making a slave of him, So he decided to stay on Earth and run his empire by behind the scenes. He later on conquered a portion of a named Country and renamed it Discordiae and made it his main base of operation. Though He wanted to Conquer the Multiverse, He didn't want to do it so he can guide the life of the multiverse and bring law and order. He learned the nobody wanted him to rule as they disapproved of his methods of doing so, instead, He wanted to leave the Multiverse consumed by crime, violence, and chaos and becoming ruler of the ensuing empire of villainy. He thinks that only the strong can survive in his growing empire of chaos, and helping others and being good is a sign to Endgame that you are weak. With his power to control evil itself, he creates his own brand of Villains that would serve him and fight his arch nemesis Legend. Personality He is shown to be one of the evilest characters in fiction, he wanted nothing but destruction and carnage and the death of others. He was once a good guy and a friend of Hyperiel until he decided to become evil as he thinks being good is pointless. To him being evil is nothing compared to the hatred he holds towards all things especially Hyperiel. Malroc is a very ruthless, cruel, and vicious character, he is one of the embodiments of destruction, he even declared himself to be entropy incarnate. Endgame doesn't take failure at ALL, he will totally erase you from existence if you fail a simple mission. He is not far at to when he had his brothers take care of Hyperiel and was cold blood when he choked his love Xayna to death. While he is very malevolent in nature, He possessed an extremely high intelligence level and very convincing, due to being (or use to be) a god and upholds vast knowledge on the multiverse. Endgame is a very calculating, duplicitous and an unpredictable benign of endless ruthlessness. He is very manipulative as he tricked Legend of being a good guy and tried to convince him of joining his army. He actually hates Legend as he was Hyperiel, the person that caused his godhood. Malroc is Extremely cruel, arrogant, very deceiving, and genocidal. He is very destructive, violent, vile, and show no remorse, empath, or sympathy on what he does towards others nor does he have a sense of honor or mercy. He is a genius as he is able to create a vast army of drains and world ending machines, He is also a master of sorcery and science. He often recruits other villains to serve him for his evil empire, but he does not rely on other scientists on making weapons and other destructive objects for him as he thinks he is competent enough to do the job himself and thinks that other genius doesn't think as he does. But despite his intellect, he was shown to be an irredeemable and malicious being, he would erase a whole universe being fully aware on how many people he would kill and that he would condemn them to nonexistence. He was to so far, willing to kill his friend brutally and was enjoy his sick and sadistic torment. Malroc was a sociopath and a megalomaniac when it comes to his goals. Malroc is a genocidal, power-hungry, and a total megalomaniac, he thinks that helping mortals would take to much time to waste, and decided to betray his fellow gods to in the side of evil. He is obsessed with chaos, he wanted more but anarchy. Malroc is completely devoted to bringing evil across many dimension he comes across, for his main goal is to He dreams of leaving the world consumed by crime, violence, and chaos and to become the ruler of the ensuing empire of villainy that he shall create. He is very much committed to social Darwinism as he believed that only the strongest, the most cunning, and vile must survive in the multiverse of chaos. Malroc is very narcissistic and egotistical, as he believed himself to be a messiah amongst the mortals. He wanted to be full god again and wanted revenge on the being the caused his downfall. In the past, he wanted to help the multiverse as he saw that the multiverse needed guidance as there was too much chaos around and decided to chose the side of evil instead of good. He thought that being good would make him soft on the enemies and decided to be malicious, ruthless and brutal. But he later learned that if no one wanted peace and order, then he might as well bring evil and chaos. Nekrozoth thought him that good was weak, and Malroc learned that why would he had to work with weaklings that can't help themselves. It made Malroc disdainful heroes who would waste their abilities on the who would be weak enough to aways relief on others as He expects effort, instead of laziness and despises incompetents. Like his former Mentor Nekrozoth, he is evil beyond redemption, being one of the most feared in the Multiverse. He is utterly heartless and merciless and had a very cunning personality. Malroc is manipulative, and criminally insane, wanting but control of everything. He is a power-hungry individual that cares only himself and very selfish, he does not tolerate failure. He is ruthless to his enemies that even the toughest or someone who never heard of him would literally run away from. He is quite intimidating and fearless, having the guts to have a proper conversation with Nekrozoth, not that many had accomplished that. Malroc had made the most wicked of people looked like nothing (though Nekrozoth is eviler than him). Power and Abilities Powers= Though he wasn't as powerful as the other villains in the franchise, can still be a great threat if ever faced. It is said that his power rivals that of Doctor Strange, Victor Von Doom, Superman, and Darkseid. *'Immortality;' He lived for many years, caused many wars in his lifetime. He is said to be so old that it was hinted he even surpassed the creation of the Earth. immune to all diseases, ailments, and toxins. In addition, he is enormously resistant to damage. He even survived a supernova explosion. *'Healing Factor;' Along with Immortality, each amount of damage he takes can heal by itself. His ability to heal is similar to Deadpool or Wolverine. *'Cosmic Abilities:' He was called the master of power for a reason, he can create wormholes between dimensions and within dimension, can make himself, other people, and objects appear anywhere to a certain area, read or communicate with other minds, and can traverse or glide through air and space. He also has telekinetic abilities in which he can move enormous amounts of mass through mental concentration. *'Master Sorcerer;' Malroc is one of if not THE Most powerful and experience sorcerers out there rivaling Merlin himself. His mastery of magic allows him to emit powerful blasts, create mystical force fields, cast curses and summon demons. It also allows him to travel through time and grants him the power of teleportation. It also allows him to manipulate matter itself to some extent, such as increasing the size of small objects to turn harmless pebbles into weapons. Through his Billions of years, he had studied almost every magical abilities out there. *'Master Scientist;' Malroc is not just the master Sorcerer, but also a master Scientist which makes him of the smartest beings in the entire Multiverse, He is able to make legions upon legions of Death Machines and other evil robots. One of his most famous creations is the Mechcalysm and the Mechapolyspe which are both ships and machines that destroy planets. *'Pandemonian Magic/Omnimalevolence;' Thanks to years of being Nekrozoth's apprentice, he achieved the role of being the source to all evil. It is the source to his cosmic powers and made him one of the reason for all the villains the champions and other heroes had to face (the other being Remiok and Nekrozoth). His ability also allows him to make a monster to attack his enemies. |-| Abilities= Super Genius Level Intellect; Probably his most deadly weapon, Endgame is sharp and extremely *'cunning'. his intelligence is what made him both a sorcerer and scientist. He accomplishes feats such as being an all-powerful god with the Alpha and Omega Stones, building a vast and powerful empire, and tricking even Nekrozoth HIMSELF. He is a very manipulative and incredibly strategic mastermind. *'Master Manipulator'; He is very manipulative, being able to persuade his brothers to join his side and had convinced many power hungry to join his side. He even tricked Legend to join his side right before Legend even discovered his powers and had made him believed that Malroc is a good guy. Trivia * He is inspired by Lord Recluse from City of Heroes, Dr. Doom, Vandal Savage, and Lex Luthor. * Despite being a complete monster, he is the creator of the franchise's favorite villain to write rivaling Nekrozoth, and making Endgame being second. Multiversal Legends Wiki https://multiversal-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Malroc Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Evil Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Hypergods Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Main Antagonist Category:Complete Monsters Category:Demi characters